Past and Present
by legends in the sky
Summary: What all happened in Kakashi's life? What became of everyone dear to him. Is he really that lonely? Surely there is someone there... Rated T for violence. KakashixOc
1. The Kamigon of the Maki

Okay so this is my first Naruto Fanfic, and I hope I did well enough on it. I really didn't read over it for grammer mistakes so I'm sorry for that. Overall enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I'm much too poor to! Haha!

* * *

The rain ran cold down my face, and the dark skies shadowed my home. It was almost too cliché to be real. It was four in the morning, blood spattered across my face. I gazed at the surreal scene with glazed eyes, and then to the man with the bloodied sword. He lowered his gaze to me and smirked. He pointed the sword at my face and a drop of blood went splat against the cold wood floor.

Hs words echoed throughout the silence. "As you are a child I cannot expect you to understand my reasons, but you will thank me later for destroying the kekkei genkai for good this time!"

A cold tear ran down my face. I had lost everything and not a one person in this world knew…  
Young and naive I ran away, away from the couple sprawled on the floor, and away from the man that murdered them. Running blind from my tears my father caught me in his arms. The pungent odor of iron filled his nose so he pushed me away from him to inspect me for any possible harm. Once he was certain of my safety he pulled me into a huge embrace. Without a care of my pride I cried in his shoulder, and he slowly stroked my dark brown hair soothingly telling me to hush now. It was after that day I vowed to take a path that my parents never would agree with, but it was all I could do…

##################################################################################  
Two Years Later Leaf Village Gates

"Can't we just leave him this time sensei? He could always catch up while we're walking."

"Humph," Minato grunted. "For once Kakashi… You may be right!"

Rin bore an expression of concern.

"However…" he started again. "I'm going to have to discard that option."

The concern melted into a smile of relief on Rin, and Kakashi went back to being bored knowing there was no point in arguing.

"We leave once the team is all here."

Several minutes passed and they finally saw someone in the distance running up to the group. The neon orange goggles could be seen a mile away. The ebony haired boy almost stopped, but fell on his face first. The silver haired boy simply sighed, as Obito rubbed the back of his head only slightly embarrassed.

"Obito! We should have been on the road to the Kurosawa clan at least half an hour ago!"

"I couldn't help it this time honest! Besides you aren't in charge here so why am I explaining myself to you?" Obito shouted.

Rin bit her lower lip at the scene. Surely she could do something? She forced herself between the two and began her plea. "Guys! Kakashi, he's here now can't we get past this, then start the mission?"

Kakashi glared at Obito, and then turned around.

Obito smiled and placed a hand on Rin's shoulder, "Thanks Rin! I'm glad someone agrees with me!"

Rin was about to speak up in protest when Kakashi turned around only to begin the yelling fest again.

Mean while Minato grew tired of the scene. "Enough!"

Silence grew around them before the jonin sighed. "Obito, why are you late today?"

The ebony was confused for a moment before realizing he was asked a question. "Oh! There were some little kids that lost their cat, so I helped them look for it using my shinobi skills as an advantage!"

Minato smiled, "And did you find the cat?"

Obito beamed. "Oh of course I did sensei!"

Kakashi merely shook his head and folded his arms across his chest.

Within hours they could make out the outline of the huge house that their mission had directed them too. They noticed swamp land beginning to develop around them. Obito had even started complaining about how thick the mud was. As they pressed forward however, the air was filled with not the scent of earth like they had expected to find but rather… flowers?

The ground leveled out and became a lush green grass field with the trees evenly spaced but only reaching about four meters high. They had tiny flowers in clusters and the aroma they gave off was almost therapeutic.

Confused Rin gazed all around. "Genjutsu?"

The jonin shook his head and the silver boy spoke. "No this is all real. The Kurosawa must have a liking towards Lilacs?"

"And Weeping Willow," Obito stated pointing to a large weeping tree.

They walked past it and journeyed to the mansion. Grand black gates covered in vines gave way and revealed two people standing and welcoming their guests.

They were a man and a woman both in their finest robes. Even though they were both much higher ranking than the shinobi there visiting they lowered their heads slightly.

"Please come this way!" The man started.

"It's our honor to host shinobi of the Hidden Leaf at such a trifle in our history. Please, make yourselves at home!" The woman finished.

The four shinobi bowed in respect and followed the couple.

"Wow sensei! This place is amazing isn't it? Everyone here is even smiling!"

"Don't gawk Obito!" Rin warned, "It's rude…"

"Oh…"

The woman simply chuckled, and Kakashi was more interested in why they had been hired in the first place. He had seen guards everywhere! They were all on standby and they all looked like they had been put through some strenuous training themselves. Why shinobi was needed he was sure to ask later for sure.

The corridor seemed endless but finally the couple led them through a door to a smaller more private room that was rather out of the way.

"Please take a seat." The man gestured to the mats after dismissing the guards.

Once everyone was settled Minato started. "We understand that we've been asked to protect Kurosawa Hitomi and Kurosawa Emiko from a band of thieves?"

"Yes that's right!" They both kept unusually happy expressions on their faces.

"But with able bodied guards, why are shinobi needed for this mission?" Kakashi eagerly questioned.

The smiles faded, and the couple's heads fell while despair radiated from around them. While the woman remained silent the man addressed the quad. "We are fully aware that your efforts are needed elsewhere in this time of need. But we cannot even trust those that were in our home before the incident. They aren't merely thieves, they're bandits with jutsu and they kill people they feel need to leave this earth for there to be peace in this world." He drew a breath and pulled his head back, continuing his story. "The Kurosawa clan has been a host to one of the strongest known kekkei genkai. The people known for holding this priceless gift were known for their extreme care and kindness, especially skilled in medics and arts. However people, over the years, only saw it as power to be gained, so they sought it out, while some saw it as a power keeping restraint on the world."

"So in other words they were simply sought out and killed?" Minato assumed.

"Yes," he nodded. "That's exactly what happened. They were thought to be extinct decades ago; however a handful of especially skilled people foresaw this and hid among the Kurosawa. A grand clan that was only a few blood lines from them. So we hid them. This clan that we hid within our own for years… It was the Maki clan."

Minato's eyes nearly budged out of his head. "D- Did you say… the Maki clan?"

"Who is the Maki clan sensei?" Rin asked.

"They were a group of fighters with a very powerful kekkei genkai. They often used it for medical purposes though. It was said that they understood the human body perfectly, and it was almost impossible to learn what they practiced without the kekkei genkai. Many called it the divine eye."

Obito, Rin, and Kakashi were staring at their sensei.

"Ah… Someone who's heard of them eh? But mind you only a select few were picked to be warriors, and that's only because they were attacked so often. They were still easily picked off though…"

"But…" Obito stuttered, "If they have 'the divine eye' wouldn't they be very powerful?"

"I hate to agree but he has a point," Kakashi muttered.

"You're all losing the point! They never wanted anything to do with battle, so they never fought back. They placed their pride and values above everything else, and they were peaceful and proud! While powerful assassins were hired to tear down their defense system, and with those trained to fight gone… their numbers dwindled. Up until two years ago… only two had survived."

"Then why are we here to protect your daughters if the instigator of the issue is gone?" Minato questioned.

For the first time in a long while the woman spoke. "Because now they want to kill Hitomi and Emiko! There have been rumors of someone possessing the kamigon, the divine eye, wondering the forest of Lilacs. They think it's one of our daughters but neither of them posses the kekkei genkai!"

"I see…" Minato's eyes were downcast.

The quad was split in two groups. Minato and Rin watched the two year old Emiko while despite much of Kakashi's arguing he and Obito were teamed up to watch Hitomi.

"It's smart you know…" Obito started, "For them to have her practice in self defense."

Kakashi nodded, "Hm," and agreed as they watched the child struggle to keep up with the guard general. A series of punches and kicks were thrown at the six year old. Barely dodging them all she tried a weak counter attack by attacking his legs, but by a swift dodge and motion he grabbed her wrist and flipped her on her back. A sharp yelp escaped her breath.

The two shinobi flinched forward. "Miss!" Obito ran to her side to see if she was alright. Kakashi kept a wary eye on the general.

"You weak and pathetic child, I'm going easy on you! Do you think that the enemy would hold back on you?" He loomed over Hitomi and Obito, nostrils flaring and his dusty brown hair a mess.

"N- No… sir." Hitomi stammered.

Obito bared his teeth and glared into the man's soul even though he seemed unfazed by it. He was about to snap before a swift call of his name by his comrade brought him back down.

The man arched his back and laughed hysterically. "I, General Ryusaki, was asked to train this girl to defend herself. You two are a discouragement to her training! I haven't a clue as to why they would ask me to do this then turn around and hire shinobi to do a simple task! So I'll say this, and I'll only say it once… Back Off!" He spat.

Both shinobi were appalled, but you don't interfere in a student and sensei's affairs.

"Obito."

The ebony glared at the man, fists clenched. "Kakashi! How can you stand there and let that pig of a man yell at her like that? She tried-"

"OBITO!" Kakashi yelled, "That is not our place…"

"Ha!" Ryusaki snorted. "At least one of the famed hidden leaf shinobi understands the rules of student and sensei."

He grabbed the girl's wrist and stood her back up on her feet. They immediately went back to their sparring.

After several hours of brutal practice Hitomi slipped away from the two boys just to get some air. She made her way to the bridge in the forest of Lilacs. She stretched up on her toes to see the tree lying over the stream swaying slightly in the soft breeze. She closed her eyes and smiled, it was almost perfect until she felt the presence of someone standing behind her. Opening her eyes she turned to meet the gaze of the silver haired shinobi.

"You know, you're a lot of trouble. A little too much trouble for my comrade though… He's still searching for you." He folded his arms across his chest.

Hitomi's eyes slightly went wide and she hesitated. "H- How did you find me?"

"You have a pungent odor, and I followed it…"

"Wait..." she exclaimed. "Are you saying I smell?"

Kakashi just realized that what he said could be taken as an insult, and this girl could go into an all out tantrum. "Well… It's not an unpleasant smell…"

"…Huh?"

"Nothing!" He held his hands out in front of him as if to stop an invisible force with his eyes screwed shut. _How does one talk to someone so young?_ He thought.

When he opened his eyes again she was smiling up at him. "What?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're an especially strong shinobi right? Can you train me to be just as strong?"

He stumbled back at the question. "Huh? I'm still learning myself, and you already have a teacher, I couldn't possibly!"

"Please!" she begged. "I will listen to everything you say and I will never get in the way!"

Before Kakashi could even register everything that was said Obito came running up from behind, panting. He stopped and leaned his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath as he spoke. "Good, job… Kakashi! You... found her!"

Kakashi gazed into her lime green orbs looking for some sign that she was only joking, but the determination never left her eyes.

Hitomi pulled her hair free of the tie that held it back, and allowed her long hair to fall over her face. Kakashi saw her lips curl into a slight smile. "We have more in common than you think… Mr. Hatake…" Then she turned and walked away.

Kakashi stood frozen, while Obito tried to catch up with the brunette.

_What does she mean "More in common?"_ He began to wonder.

Night finally began to fall and everyone got cleaned up for dinner and all was silent except for a few noises made by the two year old.

Hitomi stared at her food, feeling the lack of appetite overwhelm her. She had too much flowing through her delicate mind, and even visions of the past stirred in the corners of her mind.

Kakashi too stared at the meal in front of him. He hadn't even bothered removing the blackish mask covering the lower half of his face. The girl's question had been bothering him since it happened. He may have been a chunin for four years now, but to take on a student at the age of 10? Was that even right? No, it couldn't have been. Then again he couldn't remember anywhere in the ninja code on an age you had to be before taking on the title sensei. He was sure that there may have been something… But he couldn't torture his mind like this. There is a war going on, and he's still on a mission! That's why he mustn't take on a student. He was sure of it. Unless…

"Hitomi?" The voice of the girl's mother brought him out of the prison of a mind he had.

"Hitomi, you aren't eating anything. Are you alright?"

She sat there with a blank face and blank eyes. "Yes mother. I'm fine, I'm only a little tired… May I please go to bed?"

Almost everyone was taken by surprise to the way the six year old spoke. Kakashi had somewhat expected this however after their encounter earlier.

"Um, yes of course dear. Do you need anything?" She struggled to say.

"No mother… I'm fine." She stood and courteously bowed. "Thank you," then she turned and left.

Both parents cast their eyes down, and Hitomi's father sighed.

"Two years she's been like this I'm sorry."

"Jealousy from her younger sister perhaps?" Minato suggested.

"No that's impossible, she loves Emiko dearly. In fact she insists such rigorous training periods to protect Emiko." Hitomi's mother said sadly.

Adding onto his wife's observations the girl's father started. "Yes, rather it was something that I think she never came to terms with. Two years ago she witnessed the deaths of Maki Isamu and his wife Maki Amaya. She was never told about the power they possessed. As far as she's concerned they were wonderful friends of the Kurosawa, who happened to die a terrible death."

"Well this puts things is a slightly different perspective." Minato said flatly. He glanced over to the silver haired shinobi. "Kakashi!"

This caught the boy by surprise and caused him to snap to attention at his sensei. "Y- Yes sensei?"

_Since when does Kakashi stutter his speech? _Rin questioned.

Obito merely stared as he slurped his noodles silently.

"You've enjoyed your meal as much as Hitomi and I see you didn't even bother taking your mask off." The jonin observed.

"My apologies sensei… Just some things in my mind I'm trying to work out."

"… I understand…"

* * *

SO I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm a real lazy writer but I'm trying to work on that! The next chapter will not be out for a while yet but I will do everything in my power to make it well worth the wait! Please any feedback is welcome, yes any... and for you flamers out there at least try to keep it clean as possible! ^^' thanks!


	2. Black Clad Boy

Okay so I read over this one a bit more, so hopefully anything grammatical won't be terrible! Haha, and also hopefully the wait wasn't too long either. I have up coming exams in school though, so I personally have no idea when I'll be updating because I will be studying to save my life... o.O and my grades! lol so anyways! Please enjoy!

disclaimer: need I say more?

* * *

Hitomi's mother came early in the morning to check on the three. The two shinobi Kakashi and Obito had insisted on sleeping outside of Hitomi's room to try and protect her better ensuring that if there was any sign of trouble they'd be there to fend the enemy off. She smiled and sighed happily at the peaceful scene then opened the screen door. Her eyes went wide and she rushed to the bedside pulling off the sheets and looking under the bed. She stumbled back, her eyes swelling with tears until she finally shrieked. "HITOMI!"

The commotion had everyone up and rushing towards the room. Her husband embraced her trying to understand what had happened but only sobs of terror escaped her lips. It wasn't until the four shinobi and the general got there did they understand. The locks on the window had been damaged and there were scuff marks on the floor… a sign of struggle.

Ryusaki grit his teeth together and hardened his hands into a fist. "She barely had a chance… She was asleep how could have she seen them coming?" He almost looked sad… Almost, he still had hard cold look on his face.

Kakashi had been standing there nearly motionless. _It had been my shift… I was supposed to be there… even if I had fallen asleep… Why didn't I wake up?_ His eyes grew wide when his failure washed over him. "I'll find her!" then he jumped out the window and was gone.

Minato tried to grab him but for once Kakashi was the faster one. "Kakashi wait! Arg, Rin Obito check on Emiko!"

"Yes sensei!"

"Got it!"

Ryusaki was enraged and he himself flew out the window. "There ain't no shinobi that knows that kid better than me!"

Rin and Obito raced down the halls to reach Emiko's room. When they busted through the door they were almost shocked to find her sleeping soundly in her bed. They agreed to stay there and watch her.

_There were two scents in that room, one that belonged there and one that didn't, but Hitomi's scent is everywhere in this forest so if I only follow the second scent I should meet my enemy face to face with Hitomi prisoner. It was early in the morning and providing he doesn't know I used scent to track him I should catch up with him about five hours if I'm consistent with this pace and…_ Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. "I've been here already… He knows, and I played right into his trap! Curses!" He slammed his fist into the dirt after collapsing on his knees.

A subtle sound brought him back on his feet and he turned around to meet the gaze of a pair of eyes like he's never seen before. Bright green swirled around the outside of the iris which swirled into blue which then swirled to violet in a cat like pupil. _Could it be… the kamigon? _He jumped down and stood up in front of Kakashi. He straightened out and stood the same height as the silver. There was a glint of annoyance in those eyes, and as they gazed at the chunin he felt bare and exposed, nothing could be hidden from those eyes. But he felt rage swelling up inside of him and he started pulling out his kunai knife.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" The all black clad boy stated.

"Why not? If you're a ghost you shouldn't be frightened!"

"It's more so one of these reasons. One, you are not my enemy; two, you're no match for me; and three, I have the one thing you're looking for… How's that for ends?" The boy smirked behind his own mask, while Kakashi bared his teeth behind his.

"No match you say? Then let's try!" Kakashi was about to attack when the boy faded from view. He was so astonished he didn't have time to register that the boy had his elbow leaning on his shoulder.

"You're no match, because I've got you all figured out. You're good in ninjutsu and taijutsu makes you pretty well rounded. You aren't particularly skilled in long ranged attacks, mostly close and medium. And I got all this information just by watching you take out your kunai and get into attack position. When going against an ocular jutsu… become invisible. That's my advice to you!"

Kakashi had enough of listening to this boy so he decided to try his hand with taijutsu; maybe he'll have a chance. He swung his right fist to reach the left side of his body where the boy was leaning. With one mere movement impact was avoided. This boiled the shinobi's blood, so he tried a barrage of kicks ending it with a roundhouse then a jab with his fist. All were dodged fluently despite Kakashi's intense speed. While Kakashi was pulling his arm away after the last jab he used his left arm to try and counter the dodges, so he added a series of punches but the boy blocked them all with his forearms. When the silver's attacker had both arms up the shinobi took the half a second to try and trip the boy. Kakashi came very close for once but the boy back flipped and avoided the attack all together.

"QUIT MAKING THIS LOOK EASY FOR YOU!" Kakashi had just started to pant.

The boy stood confused but not winded at all. "Well… Don't make it easy!"

Now fully enraged the silver gave the boy everything he had. Shuriken thrown for the boy to dodge and in mid-dodge Kakashi would attack with taijutsu, but every time just being two seconds late. When he ran out of shuriken the shinobi went to kunai… but nothing ever worked despite his best efforts.

The boy had realized something that Kakashi hadn't. They were no longer alone. The boy saw just a mere yellow flash, and if it hadn't been for his ocular gift, he would have found a kunai in his stomach.

"So, your kekkei genkai allows you to be even more skillful than me? That's impressive especially for speed." Minato eyed the boy carefully.

"Now…" The black clad boy began to criticize. "Are you sure that jutsu is all speed?"

The boy noted a kunai in his back from the chunin and a kunai in his throat by the jonin. He smirked in the comfort behind his mask. Then Minato smirked as he spoke. "You see, your powers of that ocular kekkei genkai aren't that strong if you can't see."

"You're sadly mistaken on so many things my friend…" Then the boy vanished and before they had a chance to look around he then reappeared leaning on a Lilac branch. "One, never underestimate me; Two, kill me and you'll never get the one thing that you want this very instant… That would be Miss Kurosawa Hitomi. Am I not mistaken?"

Kakashi's grip on his last kunai had increasingly gotten tighter the more the boy spoke. "What does Hitomi have to do with anything in this quarrel? The two that were murdered two years ago… You were their son no? Well you're aspiring to revenge, but that's between the men who killed them and yourself! What does some little six year old have to do with anything?"

The boy was still, almost looked fake but finally he spoke. "She has everything to do with this… She witnessed the steel draw their blood, her own hands were soiled of the blood spilled that night! She herself didn't draw it… but she will help me find the man that did! Then finally I can leave this world to its squabbles without the knowledge of the kamigon ever being active again…"

"YOU'RE JUST USING HER!" Kakashi charged at the boy deaf to Minato's callings. The world was silent and everything moved slowly. The kunai penetrated the shirt, and then the flesh and the boy quivered. The silver haired shinobi met the gaze of the boy as he closed his eyes in a smile. Kakashi had almost thought he had won as the boy's knees buckled and fell backward. But when the boy fell he fell away in the wind as white lilac flowers riding the breeze of the early morning.

Kakashi felt his body tremble, the adrenaline started to have affect on his body after the battle. He was tired and angry… He had gotten away and the location of Hitomi was still unknown. Minato put his hand on the silver's shoulder and gave him a look of encouragement. They both knew it didn't mean much to Kakashi, but it was better than silence.

That silence was broken though, when they heard Ryusaki calling out in the distance for them. His exact words, "Hey you oh so wonderful ninja, get your hides over hear if you still want your job!" Much sarcasm was applied and the words were filled with disgust but they still followed the voice.

By time they had hustled over to where the general was the girl was already in his arms unconscious. Kakashi made a mental note of the blood at the corners of her mouth and the bruises that were forming across her skin. The guilt started growing in the pit of his stomach and worked its way to the back of his throat. Though he'd never show it, he was miserable. Everything wasn't right and it hasn't been for such a long time. He had even been so consumed by his thoughts he hadn't realized when Hitomi's mother began thanking all three of them. The last clear thing he remembered being said to him was from Ryusaki. "I had said I wouldn't let a shinobi find Hitomi first didn't I?" Then he was out like a light in a guest bedroom.

Hours well into the morning, Kakashi sat up in bed not feeling particularly well. His body wanted him to lie back down and drift away, but his mind told him to shake it off and get up, it was late enough. Ultimately it was his body that should have won, but his mind had a powerful influence over him, and he was sure to listen to it very carefully. He walked down the hall with the wood sending chills up to his neck. He followed the voice of his sensei that was dancing off the walls into his ears. He wondered if he was late for a meeting.

"This boy talks as though he knew Maki Isamu and Amaya very personally. Are you sure about your accusations?" Minato was questioning the girls' parents.

"My husband and I swear it! They've never had a son. Amaya was pregnant… but she miscarried. It broke both of their hearts, but they never had a child especially not a son."

"You're sure?" Minato was cut off when he felt Kakashi's chakra lingering behind the door. "What is it Kakashi?"

The 10 year old was taken a back a little but he wasn't shocked he was found in the first place. He slowly pushed the door open. "Am I late for a meeting sensei?"

Minato gave a smirk. He was still recovering and he was concerned if he missed a meeting, this put Minato at ease because if it where the other way around he'd be worried. "No Kakashi, this was just between me and Hitomi's parents. Why don't you go meet the others in the courtyard?"

Kakashi bowed his head slightly for respect. "Yes sensei, I'm sorry to have disturbed you." The boy closed the door silently and walked away.

He pondered many things in his head; what they may have been talking about, why only Hitomi had been targeted, and even why she wants him to train her. "I can't even stand up to an ocular jutsu that was supposed to be extinct!" He slammed his fist on a wooden pillar. He opened his eyes when he heard laughing beyond the doorway that stood before him. He mindlessly followed the sound until he entered the courtyard. The light had blinded him, but when his vision adjusted he smiled behind his mask when he saw Emiko run after Obito. Even he had to admit it was cute watching the two year old chase him in full speed while Obito took steps about a meter long. Rin and Hitomi were giggling at the sight under the shade of a willow.

Kakashi was about to join the two in the shade when he bumped into something. Startled he looked down to see the two year old rubbing her forehead smiling with the kindest eyes ever. She laughed with the loudest voice she could muster. Before Kakashi could form an apology she ever so sweetly responded, "It okay!"

Kakashi smirked and Obito tried coaxing her back into their game. But Emiko stayed and gazed up to the silver boy. "Name?"

He crouched down to her level and said his name as clearly as possible. "I'm Kakashi."

"Ka-ah-si?"

"No, my name is Kakashi. Ka-ka-shi!"

"Ka-ah-shi… KASHI! Come play wit brother Obito and me! Come brother Kashi!"

"My name is Ka- AH!" Before he could finish his lesson on how to say his name he and Obito were pulled by the toddler to the shade by the other two.

"Itomi sis! Now I get two brothers and sisters! They staying foreber?" Emiko begged. Kakashi's eyes widened. Had the girl grown to like them so quickly?

Hitomi glanced over to the concerned and confused faces of the shinobi. She laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Emiko, maybe they will if you ask them really nicely!" Kakashi caught the mischievous glimmer in Hitomi's eyes. She knew the girl wouldn't stop asking until she got an answer that she wanted, but now it was all up to the three shinobi to provide that answer.

Emiko faced all three of them with her hands clasped tightly. Her eyes were huge and watery while her lower lip was turned in a puppy dog pout. It was so cute it was painful. The three shinobi cringed; whoever made her cry first would be deemed evil for life.

Rin stood frozen, caught in the dark green gaze of Emiko.

Obito stammered looking for words that he could say that would both make sense and not hurt her feelings.

Kakashi thought fast, in no time flat he turned his eyes into crescents to show he was smiling and stood on his knees. "You know Emiko; we can be here as long as you need looking after. But when that's done we have to go to our home." Kakashi looked at her and saw she was about to cry, but with some more fast thinking he managed to keep a single tear from falling. "BUT, we will come and play with you every chance we can get! How about that?"

Emiko sniffed. "You promise Kashi?"

He nodded his head once before he was greeted with a scream and tiny arms wrapped around his neck. Panicking the chunin hollered out. "GET HER OFF, GET HER OFF, GET HER OFF! HELP!" However his pleas were greeted with laughter from the rest of the children that was heard throughout the entire house.


	3. Nightmares

Oh my gosh folks! I'm so sorry about this one! Tests went great but my computer died and I lost EVERYTHING! So I had to retype it all. I hope it's worth the wait! Also taking Japanese class… Thanks everyone for not telling me that kami means paper! . Oh well I'll do something about that later.

* * *

The cold sweat pressed against her skin, making breathing labored. Dreams left untouched began to stir, and emotions buried worked their way to her eyes as hot tears. She stood in horror as the tear that slid down her cheek fell like a crystal into a pool of blood. Dull green eyes met her gaze; a smile clouded by tears forced its way across the dying flesh. The child forced her ears to listen to the dying words of the woman.

"Her name is Emiko… He never found her… room of things… Show her love for us…" The last of the light danced away from her eyes.

The only light left in that room was the sword that killed nearly all of them… Hitomi stood as tall as she could and wiped her tears on the sleeve of her kimono. She walked up to the sword still much too small to wield it. She pulled it up out of the wood and saw a golden dragon that wrapped itself around the black handle. For a slender blade it was long and heavy, but she dragged it behind her into the bedroom of the couple and into the closet. The girl held her breath as she pulled the door open and tried to ready for attack at the same time. What she found instead was a sleeping bundle, small black tuffs of hair stuck out of the blanket.

"You're, Emiko?" She took a couple of steps back and felt the tears well up once again. Then only two remain… Emiko… and Takeo… Hitomi wanted to scream. Between the two of them? They'd never be able to put things right again and there was nothing she could do to stop it! Why isn't there anything? Dropping the sword she ran away.

Hitomi sat up abruptly from bed, mouth open in a silent scream. When she realized that she was back into the reality of now, she calmed down. Those dreams should've left, is what she told herself over and over. But with the image of the dragon burned in her eyes she forced herself to look out her window. "Takeo can… He always can, even when I can't…" She crawled over her blankets and jumped off the bed. The cold didn't faze her as she pushed the window open. A harsh cold breeze blew white Lilacs in her room and covered everything like snow, several passed under her door.

Kakashi had decided that he should check on Hitomi. It was still early in the morning and as he neared Hitomi's room he smelled the familiar smell of Lilacs. He was used to, but somehow this was most pungent. He walked swiftly to her door and noticed flowers sailing through the hall by her door. More were still exiting out of the fault while the breeze raged across the floor like a river's current. Remembering his fight with the boy Kakashi drew a kunai and kicked the door down.

There was a rush of wind that forced him to guard his eyes but when it stopped he peered cautiously over his arm. Flowers hung in the air of the room like they were suspended by a puppet master's chakra string. When he looked past the flowers however he saw the black clad boy sitting in the window back propped up against the wall. Kakashi took notice of the sword that was stabbed in the middle of the floor, black thin handle with a gold dragon engraved into it. He pulled his attention back to the boy.

"When I found that sword, it was struck into the floor just like that. It's the same one that ended the life of my family. I use it now, and I intend to end the life of the person that took them from me. Hitomi should've never set eyes on that blade."

Kakashi lowered his eyes and growled low in his throat. "What is your obsession with Hitomi? What's even your name?"

"I'm called Takeo." He smirked and glared at the shinobi. "I like you Kakashi Hatake. Ask questions first then get to the fun… no?"

"Now you have a name…" Kakashi started, dismissing the question. "Where is Hitomi?"

Takeo sighed. His mask was off so any emotion was shown clearly. "One question at a time my friend!" He strolled leisurely to the sword, and in swift motions it was inside the holster on his back. "My obsession with Hitomi is the fact that she was there first, not me. I failed to even witness the arrival of my baby sister. She was born the day they were killed… Hitomi is merely in the field, wondering, lost and forgotten." His face was almost as bitter has his words sounded.

Kakashi was taken aback. "Em- Emiko… is the daughter of…"

"Of Amaya and her husband, yes she was." He snapped.

"That's why you never bother with her? You're a monster Emiko loves Hitomi!"

"The only monsters are those people out there that think killing person is right because their death will bring prosperity in the world! Are you siding with them?" The flowers all dropped from the air like lead.

"I follow the code of the ninja, and I do what has to be done." He slid his Kunai back into the pouch and pulled free his own sword.

"So be it… Nothing you do however will stop me from exacting my revenge." Takeo breathed as he pulled his own blade free.

"Then that's the path you wish to take…"

They stood in their stances, the metal humming in the air. Takeo was about to strike when he noticed a petite figure standing by the door.

"Emiko?" His breath was caught short when he felt a puncture wound in his stomach. This time the shinobi got him, and the black clad boy crumpled to the ground with a small pool of blood forming around his body.

Kakashi pulled his blade out. "Don't try to distract me. It won't work." Kakashi glared down at the boy, but his eyes remained fixed at the door. Kakashi knew this was a ploy to make him drop him guard and he wasn't going to take his sight off him for one second. Then a small voice broke the silence.

"Ka… Kashi?"

Kakashi's eyes were huge… He had just murdered this boy… in front, of her. "Emiko!"

Her small chest began to rise and fall swiftly. "Will… that boy be O K Kashi?" Her wide eyes met the silver's gaze.

He felt his stomach in his throat and he swallowed hard to try and speak. "Go back to bed Emiko… Alright?" He forced a smile onto his face.

"…Emiko… I'm so sorry I failed you… again." Takeo swallowed. "This time… I'll make it up to you… and you and I will have a life together as one big happy family! We'll take care of each other… I'll protect you always… But first I must make this right… Doesn't that sound nice?"

Emiko nodded her head, still scared. Takeo closed his eyes smiled.

"Don't lie to her!"

Kakashi swiveled his head back to the door to find Obito standing there holding a kunai shakily.

"Obito take Emiko, get sensei and find Hitomi!" Reluctantly Obito nodded and picked up Emiko and ran.

"KASHI BROTHER! NO! OBITO BROTHER TAKE ME BACK! TAKEO SAID WE'D LIVE TOGETHER HAPPY!" She sobbed uncontrollably into Obito's shoulder kicking and screaming.

"I know he did…" _But he's lying to you…_

He came to a halt as he saw Rin and Minato sensei run up to him. "Here Rin, take her. Sensei that boy is back. Kakashi pinned him but I've got a feeling!"

"Right let's go!" Minato pulled out a kunai and continued his way running.

"Right!" Obito started to run after his sensei when Rin called out after him.

"Wait, I'm going too! If Kakashi is there, I must…" She took a few steps forward but met Obito's strong grip instead.

"No Rin…" He spoke softly. "We need you here, you're the only one that'll be able to keep Emiko out of this mess, that and patch us all up afterwards. You know how clumsy I am!" He smiled, and without thinking he pecked her on the cheek and ran towards the fight.

Rin stood motionless. Taking one step back, she turned around and ran away from that corridor.

Emiko watched her dream get smaller and smaller through clouded eyes, and silence was filled with small hiccups and the sound of feet slapping on the floor. She fell asleep and had a dreamless rest while the last of her tears rolled down her face.

Kakashi watched the boy slowly climbed to his knees. "Aren't you dead yet? I stabbed you in the stomach, it's the least you can do after all the trouble you've put this family through."

"You… You're wrong… And I'm right." Takeo shakily made his way to his knees and curled up into a ball when the pain rung through his body. When it subsided he looked back up into the gaze of the chunin. "I'll live… But I'll only live because of my gift. Aren't you lucky friend?" He chuckled almost like they were old friends laughing off an injury.

"Quit calling me that! I am not your friend! And if it weren't for your curse you'd be dead long ago!"

Takeo tried standing but felt himself losing balance so went back on his knee. "That may be true. This is a curse, and I might actually be living a happy life in the forest with my family if it hadn't existed. But what can be done? You cannot control how and where you were born into. Isn't that right? We have more in common that you think, correct Mr. Hatake?"

Kakashi remembered Hitomi's words. _"We have more in common that you think… Mr. Hatake." _"... You, told Hitomi to say that on the bridge didn't you?"

"You could say that…"

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Kakashi was glaring down at the boy.

"Listen… If you want to see Hitomi, alive, well and happy, help me up." Takeo braced himself on the wall as he tried to stand.

"You've lost a lot of blood… Is this wise?"

"I've been trying to protect Emiko ever since I learned I had a baby sister. But the men who slaughtered my family… the men you're really after… They're coming, and they won't stop… Not until the fighting does. They will kill anyone, they deem responsible for the war in the first place. You want to help this family?" Takeo looked hard into the eyes of his enemy. "Yeah, of course you do. So help me help you! Do whatever you want with me after..."

Kakashi heard footsteps hustling down the hallways. If he were to make a choice, it'd have to be done now. "Where is Hitomi?"

A wide grin spread slowly across Takeo's face.

* * *

Minato and Obito turned into Hitomi's room but found no one. There was a pool of blood left behind and blood smears around the windowsill. Obito bared his teeth and Minato closed his eyes. He had expected more from his young prodigy.

"Sensei he's probably gone after him! If we hurry maybe we can back him up!" Obito took a step forward only to be caught by his arm. "Huh?"

"No Obito... I believe they formed an alliance."

"Why would they... Kakashi hated the guy a lot more than he does me!" Obito crossed his arms staring out into the forest.

"For now we just trust his judgment… he must have a good enough reason." _And I hope he isn't in over his head…_

* * *

"Takeo you're slowing down, are we almost there?"

The two boys stopped on a branch. But Takeo leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"…I must admit… I'm only just learning how to use my kekkei genkai… That blow really took a lot out of me… I'm I glad that was just a blade in my gut!"

"Next time I'll be sure that you aren't that lucky. How does that sound?" Kakashi actually smiled at the boy.

"Sounds like you almost care!" Then Takeo smiled back. "Let's get going… Hitomi might not last much longer…"

"What do you mean?"

"…I hadn't realized that they would be looking for Hitomi alone in these woods... I failed at the one task I had sworn to do…" Takeo clenched his fist until his knuckles were white. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! IF I FAIL MY PARENT'S DYING WISH WILL NEVER BE FURFILLED AND FOREVER I'LL HAVE SHAMED MY FAMILY! That's… That's why I have to kill them all!"

Kakashi looked at the colors twisting in the boy's irises then a red ring glow around the edge. "You can't… be that fixated on revenge… can you?"

"… I know you understand perfectly… Both your parents… But sometimes… I WONDER IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S LIKE AT ALL!"

Kakashi watched as the tree's bark had actually been crushed surrounding Takeo's hand. Kakashi drew his father's sword cautiously.

"Too slow!" Takeo drew his own sword.

It was so fast Kakashi almost couldn't see it happen.


End file.
